Guilt
by Holley
Summary: Harry Potter's girlfriend is Ginny Weasley. Her brother, Ron Weasley breaks up with Hermione Granger. Hermione falls in love with Harry. Will Ginny still be Harry's girlfriend at the end?
1.

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a Ginny/Harry/Hermione love triangle. Enjoy it!  
  
Guilt  
  
Harry Potter sat in the library doing his homework. He sighed as he tried to think of what to write on his 10-page-essay on dragons. For Care of Magical Creatures class, everyone had to pick a specific magic animal to write about. Harry had chosen dragons as his topic, but now he wished he'd chosen something else, dragons were getting to be quite complicated. He sighed and put his quill aside to think.  
  
At that moment, one of his best friends, Hermione Granger burst into the library. It looked like she was upset over something. She saw Harry and came to the table that he was at and slammed down her books. "Uhh, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's that bastard boyfriend of mine, Ron, she said. Well, ex-boyfriend. I saw him in the Hall kissing on this Ravenclaw girl. He didn't even see me standing there watching him at it, because he was too busy making out with that…that…slut!" Hermione shouted.  
  
A few Hufflepuff boys that were nearby were staring at Harry and Hermione. "Shh, this is the library Hermione, you have to whisper. And, maybe Ron wasn't the one that started the kiss. Maybe she just kissed him first, or something. It might not be his fault. Ask him and see what he says the whole story is," Harry suggested.  
  
In a lower voice, Hermione said, "Well, he could've at least broken the kiss if it wasn't him that started it. He seemed to be quite enjoying it."  
  
"Well, can you blame him? I mean, he's a guy. If a gorgeous Ravenclaw girl kissed me like that, then I highly doubt the first thing going through my mind would be Ginny, and Ginny's my girlfriend," Harry told her.  
  
"Oh Harry, you're terrible! You and Ron both! Boys are dirt!!" And with that, Hermione gathered up her books, and ran out of the library.  
  
The Hufflepuff boys were still staring at Harry. "Ahh, hi," Harry said to them. Then he got back to his essay.  
  
The next morning, Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table eating his breakfast. Hermione came running over to him. She whispered, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean that boys are dirt. I guess you're right. I might not think of Ron first if another guy kissed me. But, I'm still not forgiving Ron until he explains himself."  
  
Harry nodded. "I guess that's understandable. Give him some time, though."  
  
A few minutes later, Ron came over to join Hermione and Harry. He took a seat beside of Hermione and said, "Hi. You're looking beautiful today."  
  
"Ron, you don't have to flatter me. I saw you out there with that Ravenclaw girl in the Hall. Tell me the truth. Did she kiss you first?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ahh, well, you want the truth don't you?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione dreaded what Ron's answer would be to the truth, but she said, "Yes."  
  
"OK, so it's like this. See, she was flirting with me and…" Ron paused a moment. The truth, she wants the truth, I can't lie to her, he thought. "Well, yeah, she was flirting, and so I kind of leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips. She started kissing me back though, and I got kind of carried away and didn't see you standing there. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione sighed in disappointment. "Oh. I see."  
  
"I really am sorry though! I guess next time a girl flirts with me I shouldn't get too carried away. Really, Hermione. I would never intentionally cheat on you." Ron grew quiet and looked up at Hermione. Damn her eyes are pretty, I just wish I could make her understand, Ron thought.  
  
"Well, I forgive you. But, if it happens again, you'll just have to not get carried away. Is that OK with you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes! Thank you Hermione, I promise, I'll try not to get carried away." Ron smiled at her.  
  
"Harry, you OK? You haven't said anything for a while," Hermione said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just listening to your conversation, that's all." Harry said. "Glad everything turned out good."  
  
Hermione shrugged and whispered again so Harry could hear, "I just hope that Ravenclaw girl he was flirting with doesn't get the wrong idea and think that she and Ron are 'together'."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, that wouldn't be too good. Have you seen Ginny, by the way?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, you didn't know where she was?" Hermione asked. "Well, she's in the hospital wing. She came and talked to me this morning, she was quite upset. Malfoy and his goons were bullying her, they ripped up her Defense Against Dark Arts report and they hit her. Now there's a big bruise around her eye. So, I took her to the hospital wing and got things sorted out. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm never around when Ginny needs me. I must be a rotten boyfriend to her."  
  
"Oh no, Harry! Don't say that. She's crazy about you. Crazy about you as any 6th Year girl could be. Maybe just send her some flowers or something to let her know you're thinking about her," Hermione suggested.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Harry bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs, and gave them to her at lunch (a black eye wasn't serious enough to keep someone in the hospital wing for a whole day). "I'm sorry about what Malfoy did to you. I wish I could give him some of the pain back," Harry told her.  
  
"Harry, it's OK, besides, if you really did give him the pain back you'd probably get into trouble. I showed McGonagall my black eye and got Malfoy into trouble. So, don't worry, that's all taken care of," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, don't let Malfoy give you any of that tattletale crap though. He deserved to get in trouble." Harry smiled at Ginny.  
  
Ginny loved it when Harry smiled. She wished so bad that she could kiss him right now at the Gryffindor Table, but there were so many people around, and she'd rather kiss him in a private place. "Thanks, Harry. You're definitely not a rotten boyfriend. You're the best I could have right now! It's time for my Potions lesson now, so I'll see you at dinner, OK?"  
  
"Sure. See you then," Harry said.  
  
Ginny waved and left to get to her Potions lesson. Harry looked around beside him and noticed Hermione's and Ron's seats were empty. He wondered where they could be. He didn't go look, because knowing them, they were probably already leaving to go to Care of Magical Creatures class. Harry left the table to join them.  
  
On his way, he saw Hermione in the Hall crying. "What's wrong now?" he asked.  
  
"Ron. He's a filthy, cheating bastard. And I hate him. It just so happens that that Ravenclaw girl did get the wrong idea. She thinks she's dating him. I saw him over there talking to her some." Hermione sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with him talking to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's not just that. He broke up with me for her! Right in front of her. And then he ran prancing off with her to Care of Magical Creatures Class. I can't believe that stupid little git!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. Maybe since you and Ron have broken up so many times, that means he's not 'the one' for you." Harry went quiet. He knew right then that that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Hermione burst into tears all over again. "OK, Hermione, I take it back. He and that Ravenclaw girl might not last long anyway. Now let's get to class before we're late, all right? Come on." Harry walked beside her to Hagrid's hut, where most of the Care of Magical Creatures classes were held.  
  
Ron and his new Ravenclaw girlfriend were already there. Ron was staring at her dreamily. Hermione blinked back tears and tried not to look at them. Harry stayed with Hermione hoping she'd calm down.  
  
"All right there?" Hagrid greeted them. "Well, today yeh can hand in yer essays ter meh and we can get started with class, then."  
  
The only thing all the students had brought was their essays. Hagrid usually had the rest that they'd need for class with him. Once all the students had handed in their essay to Hagrid, he began the lesson on centaurs. He'd brought in his friend Firenze, who was a centaur, in to show the class.  
  
The lesson was kind of exciting, they'd never been taught on many magical creatures that could talk. Firenze helped Hagrid teach about centaurs and then the lesson was over. Harry and Hermione went over to say hello to Hagrid once everyone had gone (Ron was busy talking to her new girlfriend).  
  
They caught him having an argument with Firenze and had to wait for the argument to end.  
  
"Are yeh all right, Hermione? Yeh look kinda down," Hagrid said.  
  
"Ron broke up with me and now he has a new girlfriend, that's all," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, well Ron's broken up with yeh plenty 'o' times hasn't he? Aren't yeh used to all that mess?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yes, but, he's never gotten with another girl so fast. I guess that's because he broke up with me for that girl." Hermione stopped and bit her lip to keep herself from crying.  
  
"Well then," Hagrid said turning to Harry, "Yeh'd better make sure Hermione's all right then, Harry. Don' let her be too upset over Ron."  
  
Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
"Well, off to yer next lesson now then, don' want yeh ter be late fer talkin' to me," Hagrid told them. Harry and Hermione waved goodbye to Hagrid and Firenze and left for Potions class. 


	2. How It Started

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I know that my stories are nowhere near as good as J.K. Rowling's, but allow me to dream. Onward!  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way through the castle to the dungeons where Potions class with Professor Snape was held. Professor Snape wasn't their favorite teacher, because he was always looking for some excuse to snatch away points from Gryffindor. He favored his own Hogwarts House, Slytherin, and was always looking for another reason to give Slytherin a point.  
  
A few people were already in the classroom, including Ron and his Ravenclaw girlfriend, whose name was Abbey Johanne. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered to Harry, "Hah, Abbey, sounds like the name of a dog!"  
  
"Shh, I think Snape's looking like he's in a fouler mood than usual, he might take points off of Gryffindor if he sees us talking," Harry whispered.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry. Harry didn't return Ron's gaze. He didn't like the way Ron had treated Hermione.  
  
Snape stood up and began his class. They worked with their cauldrons today, and Neville Longbottom's cauldron toppled over as usual, and Snape took the usual 5 points from Neville. By the end of class, Snape had taken a total of 20 points from Gryffindor and had given a total of 15 points to Slytherin. He never gave any other House (except Slytherin) points.  
  
As they were walking out of class, Ron whispered to Harry, "Does she hate me?"  
  
"Of course," Harry replied. "The way you broke up with her wasn't very nice, Ron. And it's your problem, not mine, so don't try to drag me into it. I'm in the middle already." Harry bit his lip. He didn't like to choose, but it looked like he should stick with Hermione, after all, she hadn't caused anyone any sorrow to begin with.  
  
Ron sighed and let Harry alone, walking down to the Dining Hall with Abbey. It was time for dinner.  
  
At the Gryffindor Table, Ron ate with Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan, two other Gryffindor boys. Harry sat in between Hermione and Ginny. "I guess Ron's really though with Hermione, and Hermione's really through with Ron," Ginny commented to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "I feel bad about choosing Hermione over Ron. Ron's still one of my best friends, but what he did to Hermione was unfair, too. Maybe I should just stop talking to both of them and wait for this to sort itself out."  
  
"No, Harry, talk to Hermione. She really needs it. She feels lonely without Ron. She just needs someone to talk to," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, she has you, doesn't she?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, but, you're in most of her classes. I have all different classes. We just talk in the Gryffindor common room." Ginny shrugged. "Just be nice to her and let Ron see for himself that you and Hermione are still his friends. Hermione told me she's not in love with Ron anymore, but she likes him as her friend."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, I like him as a friend," Hermione said.  
  
"Then go tell him! He can still hang out with us and you wouldn't mind, right?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione whispered, "Harry, I'll talk to you about this later when we're in private. Is that OK with you?"  
  
Harry bit his lip uncertainly. "Guess so."  
  
Later, out in the Hall, when he and Hermione were alone, Harry asked Hermione what it was she needed to tell him in private.  
  
"Well, see Harry," she began, "I have enjoyed it being just you and me. I've enjoyed all the talks I've had with you, and just you."  
  
"And…?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry broke the kiss and looked around to make sure they were still in private. "What was that about??" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I love you."  
  
Harry swallowed. "Hermione, I can't start seeing you, I'm with Ginny."  
  
Hermione got close to Harry and just hugged him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't do this to you. It's just, before I'd ever dated Ron, back in my 4th year, I kind of had a crush on you. I was just so flattered when Ron asked me out, even though I didn't like him a lot then, I said yes. But later, I grew to like Ron more, and that crush I had for you weakened. But now that Ron's seeing someone else, it just feels right. It feels right that Ron's not with me, and he's with that Abbey girl. I'm not really jealous anymore. See, now that I've talked to you a lot more than when I used to be with Ron, I just…"  
  
Harry nodded. He understood what Hermione was telling him. "But Hermione, I can't, I can't start seeing you."  
  
Hermione nodded and looked down at the ground. Harry looked around. They were still alone with nobody else around. Harry grabbed her by the waste and began kissing her on the lips. He pushed his tongue inside her lips and explored her mouth with it. Hermione didn't object to it. She ran her fingers through his untidy hair and never broke the kiss. Finally, Harry pulled away.  
  
"Hermione…I…I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." Harry pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry too."  
  
~  
  
Harry rolled over in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He was really regretting that kiss he'd given Hermione. Why in the world did I do that, he thought. He was perfectly happy with Ginny. He'd always thought Ginny was perfect for him. But now, his feelings were suddenly mixed. It had really startled him when he began to feel love for Hermione. What would Ginny say, he asked himself.  
  
Harry was feeling guiltier by the minute. He'd never be able to look Ginny in the face ever again. Never.  
  
Why couldn't Ron had just never have broken up with Hermione, oh I hate Ron, I really and truly hate him, Harry thought. He couldn't help hating Ron. He kind of hated Hermione too. She knew he was happy with Ginny. She knew he'd never cheated on her in his life, so why'd she have to come out and mess it up for him?  
  
Even though it was only a kiss that Harry had given Hermione, even though he hadn't really made it "official" that he was going out with her, that kiss still haunted his mind. It wasn't just a kiss that friends give each other either. Harry was in love again.  
  
But not with Ginny this time. With Hermione. If Ron had never had cheated on Hermione, this would never have happened. In the morning, Harry would go up to Hermione and tell her that the kiss meant nothing to him anymore. Yeah, that would be the end of it. He would stay true to Ginny.  
  
He repeated Ginny's name over and over again in his mind. It didn't have the same effect it used to. When he used to say Ginny's name, it would make his heart feel warm all over, and he'd get butterflies in his stomach. But now, when he said it, it had no effect.  
  
He began chanting Hermione over and over in his mind. Hermione's name now had the effect that Ginny's used to. Suddenly, Harry imagined himself kissing Hermione right now, running his hands through her curly brown hair, and exploring her mouth with his own tongue again.  
  
NO! He couldn't do this to Ginny. It was either Ginny or it was Hermione. He couldn't have two girls at the same time. That would be unfair. In his heart, Harry wanted Hermione. But Hermione would probably get back with Ron soon anyway. So, another part of him wanted Ginny.  
  
Harry finally fell into a deep, unpleasant sleep.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast early to meet Hermione. Ginny and Ron weren't down, so he decided now was the best time to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," he said. When he said the name, it felt great, his heart began warm all over. He pushed the warm feelings away.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry lowered his voice so that only Hermione could hear him. "That kiss last night, it means nothing now. I feel so guilty. I've been unfaithful to Ginny. I'm sorry, Hermione. You didn't mention it to Ginny, did you?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm also sorry. I shouldn't have brought you out like that and tried to steal you away from Ginny like that. It's my fault. I tempted you." Hermione looked away from Harry's eyes, so she wouldn't start trying to tempt him again.  
  
"So, we're only friends, right?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione thought a moment. "Yes, only friends." 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Hey, I'm having fun with this! I looove writing romance stories. I know this hasn't got a lot of magic/action in it, but it's romance, what can I say? I'm loving it! Hope you are too.  
  
Harry sighed. So Hermione was only his friend. He kind of regretted that. But he shouldn't. His feelings were bad feelings. I love Ginny, and only Ginny, he kept convincing himself. He sighed again in frustration.  
  
He couldn't concentrate on McGonagall's lesson, no matter how hard he tried. She called on him to answer a question in class, and when he didn't know the question or the answer, he was pretty embarrassed. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered. Hermione flashed him a look of concern.  
  
He lifted his head up to concentrate. But his eyes seemed to want to look at Hermione. He tried again and again to turn his eyes away from Hermione, but they seemed to be glued to her. He got that pleasant feeling in his heart every time he looked at her pretty face. He just wanted to lean over and kiss her, like he'd never kissed her before. Harry almost smacked himself.  
  
When class ended, he gathered up his books and started out of the door. "Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called, "come here."  
  
"Uh oh," Harry whispered to himself. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"I was wondering, if something was bothering you, Mr. Potter. It just looked like you were upset about something, and you seemed distracted. Anything you'd like to talk to me or Dumbledore about?" she asked.  
  
"No ma'am," he said. "I'm fine, just a little, um, tired and anxious about my next Quidditch match, that's all. Thank you, Professor, for your concern.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "Very well then."  
  
Harry walked out of the door. Weird, I must've looked pretty worried, if even McGonagall had to check on me, I'd better get myself together, Harry thought. It was just the guilt that was killing Harry. The guilt from that kiss he should've never given Hermione…and his new feelings toward her.  
  
Harry caught up with Hermione. She was talking to Ron again. Harry couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous. But part of him was glad that they were still friends.  
  
"Hello Harry," Ron and Hermione said.  
  
"Hi. Glad to see you two talking," he lied. Well, he was kind of glad, but the jealous feeling still remained. He didn't want Ron to get back together with Hermione. It just didn't seem right.  
  
"Was something wrong back there in Transfiguration class, Harry?" Hermione asked, in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"Oh it was…nothing, Hermione, nothing. I'm just a little tired," Harry said. Harry was going to tell her at first, but he looked back and noticed that Ron was still there. "Hey Ron, where's Abbey?"  
  
"Oh, I told her I needed to spend time with you and Hermione. She was pretty understanding about it, actually," Ron said.  
  
Good then, he hasn't broken up with her, Harry thought. "Oh, OK then."  
  
The rest of their classes that day were all the same. But at dinner that night, Dumbledore stood up to announce something.  
  
"Settle down, settle down, now," Dumbledore said. "Since Halloween is coming up soon, the teachers and I got together and decided we would let you have a Halloween Ball. It is next week, on October 31st. For those of you that do not like dancing, we are going to still have a feast, so you can talk and eat with your friends. That's all," Dumbledore finished and sat down, and the usual noise broke out again.  
  
"A Ball?" Hermione said, "I guess unless Ron breaks up with Abbey then I won't have anyone to go with," she whispered to Harry.  
  
"I'll go with y-" he broke off and remembered he would have to go with Ginny. "Oh, I mean, I'm sorry about that, Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously and whispered, "Are you still thinking about…well, last night?"  
  
"Are you?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione looked down and said, "Yeah, kind of. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm still sorry Hermione. I feel so guilty. But, listen, I'll tell you the truth." Harry lowered his voice again so nobody but Hermione would be able to hear him. "Hermione, since last night, I feel…different. I think that I'm…well…to put it simply, I think I'm in love."  
  
Hermione's eyes got wider. "With me?" she whispered.  
  
Harry looked up at her eyes and quickly looked back down, for her eyes made him speechless. "Yes, with you."  
  
"But what about…you know…Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"I feel so dirty. I'm cheating her, and I know it. It's my fault. For that kiss that I should've never given you, Hermione." Harry swallowed.  
  
"I should be the one feeling dirty, Harry. I started the whole thing. I took you out there in the Hall and kissed you first. It only made you want more. Believe me, if Ginny finds out, I'll take the blame, Harry. Even if she doesn't believe me, I'll take it. And Harry…if you want to be more than friends…" she stopped.  
  
Harry looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Oh no, I'm doing it again. Harry, I'm sorry that I'm hurting you. Please, please, please forgive me. I guess it's just, I should stop looking into those beautiful green eyes of yours. They ever so…hypnotizing…" Hermione looked down at her lap.  
  
Harry grinned. She thinks my eyes are beautiful, he said to himself. "Of course I will forgive you. I do want to be more than friends. But, that would hurt Ginny. And I know you and Ginny are best friends, don't you think that would shake your friendship with her up a bit?"  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's eyes again, she couldn't help it, she had to see those beautiful, green eyes. "Harry, I love you so much. But, you don't have to love me back. Go with Ginny to that Ball. I bet you'll fall in love with her all over again."  
  
Harry nodded. "I sure hope so. But who're you gonna go with?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll find someone. Ron can go with Abbey, maybe Seamus or Dean or somebody will be willing to go with me." Hermione gave Harry an encouraging smile. "Please don't worry about me."  
  
"I'll try not to," Harry replied. Harry looked up at her face. Her beautiful smile was still there. But no, he couldn't go on like this, he couldn't keep falling all over himself for Hermione. Hermione was right, he shouldn't worry about her. He would fall back in love with Ginny, and the whole Hermione thing would be over. He convinced himself that he wouldn't remain unfaithful to Ginny. He still loved her.  
  
He'd wanted so bad to tell Hermione that he loved her. But he held back. He knew if he did that, she'd just try to convince him not too. Then he'd have to convince her that love didn't have an on/off button to it, he couldn't turn it on when he wanted to love and off when he didn't. Harry sighed and simply smiled at Hermione.  
  
That evening, Harry walked up the stairs with Ron to get to his dorm. This was a bit complicated, because the staircases changed a lot. "Ron," Harry said, "do you still have feelings for Hermione?"  
  
"Well Harry, that's quite a personal question…but, blimey, I'll answer it anyway. No, I don't have feelings for Hermione. Why do you ask?" Ron replied.  
  
"Just curious," Harry lied.  
  
"Oh, OK then. She's just not the right one. I've talked to Abbey a lot, and I really like Abbey. She's so fun to talk to! And not to mention beautiful," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at Ron curiously. Maybe Ron was right. Ron had never talked about Hermione that way, so, it must've been true, Hermione must not have been the right one for Ron.  
  
"And I've found out that she has a pet cat named Lucky, and her mum works at a bookstore and her dad works at the Ministry of Magic. Just like my dad!" Ron exclaimed. "I wonder if my dad knows her dad. Her dad sounds like a jolly good man. Her mum does too."  
  
"You've got it bad for her, don't you?" Harry asked, pleased that Ron wouldn't be getting back with Hermione any time soon.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that? You talked about Ginny loads of times like that when you first got with her. You've got it bad for Ginny, don't you?" Ron said.  
  
Harry felt a surge of guilt go through him. He felt his cheeks get hot and said, "Yeah, I do like Ginny a lot."  
  
"Ahh well, nothing wrong with that. Ginny's had the hots for you ever since she first saw you at the Hogwarts Train when you were leaving for your first year here. You should've heard her when I got home for the summer. 'Hey Ron, are you friends with Harry Potter?' 'Hey Ron, do you know what his phone number is?' It was quite funny, actually," Ron laughed.  
  
Harry couldn't stand it. "Ron, I love Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, I mean Ginny just-" Ron stopped. "Uhh, I must not have heard you right, could you repeat what you just said?"  
  
Harry knew Ron would kill him, but he repeated, "I love Hermione."  
  
Ron stared open-mouthed. "But…what about Ginny? Hey, how'd you get a crush on Hermione anyways?"  
  
Harry paused, debating of whether to tell Ron about the kiss or not. His thoughts were interrupted when they finally reached the Gryffindor common room, where he gave the Gryffindor password to the fat lady in the pink dress.  
  
Harry went over and sat on his bed. Ron followed. "Well, it was just the other night," Harry began.  
  
"Yeah. And…?" Ron made him press on.  
  
"Well, Hermione wanted to talk to me in private. She kissed me, and told me she loved me. That was when I kissed her back. And now, when I look into Hermione's eyes, or someone says her name, I just feel warm all over. Ginny just doesn't have that effect on me anymore. I wish she did, but she doesn't." Harry stopped.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, I fell out of love with Hermione before I even broke up with her. I guess it was the same thing that happened with Abbey that happened with you and Hermione."  
  
"I just feel so dirty though, Ron. I'm cheating Ginny. I still love Ginny, I know I do, even if I don't have the same reaction to her as I do to Hermione. I don't want to hurt Ginny's feelings. You're not mad at me, are you Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah, 'course not. I didn't think you and Ginny would last long anyways," Ron said.  
  
"Hey, take that back," Harry said, hitting Ron with his pillow. Ron giggled and toppled over.  
  
"Well, I'm only telling the truth, unlike someone over here," Ron said, hitting Harry back and pretending to give him a dirty look.  
  
Harry suddenly grew serious. "But I don't know what to do about the whole Ginny thing. I don't want to hurt her feelings. Even though I don't show it very well, I love her. A lot."  
  
"Would you like me to tell Ginny for you? She might take it better from me. I'm her brother," Ron offered.  
  
"No, I hate those type of things. It only shows I'm too cowardly to go tell her myself," Harry said.  
  
"Well you are too cowardly to go tell her yourself," Ron joked.  
  
Harry hit him with the pillow. "You'd better shut up, Ron."  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared," Ron said sarcastically. For the next 5 minutes, the boys had a playful pillow fight.  
  
"Well then," Harry said. "I'll try to tell Ginny. Tomorrow." 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: Hey, thanks to those that sent reviews on my story. I'm glad that a few people like it as much as I do! I'm having so much fun writing it! Hehehe.  
  
That morning, Harry went to see Ginny, Ron beside of him in case he or Ginny needed any "emotional support". Hermione was down there as well, so Ron decided to start up a conversation with her while Harry sat and talked to Ginny. "Hullo Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny replied.  
  
"I guess I haven't talked to you much the past few days, have I?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, but it's fine with me. I know you have other friends, Harry," Ginny answered.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and waited for the lump in his throat to go away before he went on. "Ginny, you see that I've been talking to Hermione a lot. And, well, I hope that you don't mind too bad…" he started.  
  
"Of course not, Harry. What is it you're trying to tell me?" Ginny asked him.  
  
Oh god, I just can't do this to her, she'll be so hurt, Harry told himself. "Well, do you ever get tired of me, Ginny?" he asked. Shaking Ginny off was what he was trying to do, but it wasn't working. I should just tell her, Harry thought.  
  
Ginny looked at him curiously and shook her head. "Ginny," Harry repeated. "I've been talking to Hermione a lot, because, well, I'm in love with her." He bit his lip so hard he was sure that it had drawn blood, but it hadn't.  
  
Ginny nodded solemnly. "I thought so. Last night she told me how…how she kissed you. And then you kissed her back." Ginny looked like she wanted to cry.  
  
"Oh Ginny, you know how easy it is to fall out of love, don't you? I mean, I never intended to hurt you. I still love you, like…like you're my own sister. And, if you hate me, and you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand," Harry said.  
  
"Of course I don't hate you, Harry! How could you say that? I've fallen in and out of love with you over the past few weeks, myself. I'm sorry," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm such a rotten, filthy bastard," Harry commented.  
  
"No you're not! I never want to hear you say that again. I love you Harry. Well…sorry, didn't mean to make you feel guilty," Ginny said.  
  
"No, that's OK. I'm quite glad you still love me. I thought you'd hate me instead and never want to speak to me again." Harry looked up at Ginny.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Well, that's one problem out of the way then."  
  
"What do you mean, Ginny?" Harry asked her curiously.  
  
Ginny suddenly started crying. "Oh Harry! It's just awful! The Death Eaters…"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Um, what about the Death Eaters, Ginny?"  
  
"They're coming here, now, here to Hogwarts," Ginny said. "I know. They've been, well, in my dreams."  
  
"Dreams aren't real life, Ginny. I mean, they're just…dreams," Harry said.  
  
"No Harry, they're real. I can sense it. All around me. If they weren't real, I wouldn't be able to remember them so clearly. In my dreams, they've been trying to get all sorts of information from me about you. They've tortured me, because I won't tell them anything," Ginny said.  
  
"How did they torture you?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny pulled up her sleeves on her robes and showed her arms to Harry. They were terrible, all bruised up and scarred, all sorts of little cuts all over them. "They've beaten me, Harry. Night after night. That's part of how I know it's all real. They've threatened me, that when they arrive here, they'll kill me. The Death Eaters want revenge on you, Harry. I'm not joking, it's true. I've been debating on whether I should tell you or not for a long time. They said if I told you about them, my tortures would get worse than just bruises or scars." Ginny sighed.  
  
Harry stared at her arms in a mixture of fright and amazement. "But Ginny, why are they choosing you? Why don't they threaten and torture me? They want revenge on me, not you."  
  
"They figured that your powers were too strong for them. After all, I'm a year younger, and I'm not as strong as you are. They figured I'd be easier to get to, in dreams. And since I'm one of your closest friends…they figured that since I'm so weak, if they threatened me enough, then they could get all the information on you they wanted," Ginny told him.  
  
Someone poked Harry in the back. "Harry, are you finished yet?" It was Ron.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm done. She took it pretty well," Harry told him. Ron looked over and smiled at his sister.  
  
"OK, well, I guess it's time to stop talking now anyways. Time for our Care of Magical Creatures Class," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny and then turned his gaze back to Ron. "Ron, give me a minute, OK? I'll catch up with you and Hermione in just a second."  
  
"All right then," Ron agreed. "See you then."  
  
Harry turned back to Ginny once Ron was out of earshot. "We'll talk more about this at lunch, OK?"  
  
"It might be too late by then," Ginny warned.  
  
"What do you mean, too late?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Death Eaters are pretty close now. I heard them clearer in my dreams last night than ever before. If anything happens, Harry, make sure that Dumbledore's around. Voldemort and his Death Eaters won't touch you as long as he's nearby," Ginny said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Will you be OK?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be OK as long as you are," Ginny replied.  
  
Harry flashed her an encouraging smile, and told her he was sure he'd see her at lunch anyway. Then he ran off to catch up with Hermione and Ron.  
  
He got down to Hagrid's hut where his next Care of Magical Creatures lesson was. He took his place beside of Hermione. Hermione looked over at Harry and grinned at him and whispered, "I knew everything would go all right with Ginny."  
  
"Yeah, but why do I still feel so guilty?" Harry asked.  
  
Maybe it was because of the dreams Ginny had been having, how the Death Eaters had been torturing her so badly, over Harry. Ginny had accepted the torture, and she hadn't given them anything about Harry. Just for me, she did that just for me, Harry told himself over and over again.  
  
Now the thought of Ginny sitting there, getting beaten, even though she'd not done a thing in the world except keep Harry safe, really tormented Harry. It was now inside his very heart, making him feel a cold, and cruel feeling. Harry hated himself now.  
  
The bitter guilt and images of Ginny getting beaten to death swam through Harry's mind as Hagrid carried on with the lesson. Lucky the lesson was only on flobberworms, and nothing complicated.  
  
At the end of Hagrid's lesson, as Harry was walking up to the castle, his scar began burning very bad. It added more pain and misery and bitterness to his cold heart. Harry stopped a moment, and looked back towards the Dark Forest. He managed to sneak away from Hermione and Ron a moment and went back to look better. To his own shock, there was Ginny, being beaten and mocked by a big circle of Death Eaters.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted. The Death Eaters heard him, and Harry clapped a hand to his mouth. He took it away, and said to the Death Eaters, "Stop that, NOW!"  
  
Harry felt pure anger and rage surge through every part of his body. The hair on his neck stood on end. One of the Death Eaters began laughing. It was Lucius Malfoy. "And what are you going to do about it, Potter?"  
  
Harry stood a moment, still with the rage flowing through every part of him. He turned to Lucius Malfoy and said, "I'll kill you."  
  
All the Death Eaters began hysterically laughing and mocking Harry. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore was suddenly beside of Harry. "I demand you leave at once," Dumbledore said to the Death Eaters. Dumbledore turned to Harry and whispered, "You'd better leave too, go to the castle, you're in danger here."  
  
Lucius Malfoy began muttering foreign words under his breath that sounded much like a curse, and he pointed his wand at Ginny.  
  
He's killing her, I can't leave, Harry told himself. Anger and rage flowed all over Harry's body, and before he knew what he was doing, he dived on Lucius Malfoy, and began frantically punching and kicking him.  
  
"Harry, no!" Dumbledore shouted. Lucius Malfoy managed to shake the boy off, and was too weak to put a death curse on Harry, so instead, he pointed his wand at Harry and cast a spell to knock him out a few hours.  
  
The last thing Harry remembered was the sky spinning and things growing dark, and then he fainted.  
  
~  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing. Dumbledore was by his bed. "Ah, good morning, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered what had been happening just before he'd been knocked out. "Ginny! Is she all right?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "No, I'm afraid she is in critical condition. She's not got long to live. But I got you out of the Death Eaters' circle just in time. I wasn't so lucky with Ginny. By the time I got her out, she'd already taken such a beating, that she was almost dead."  
  
"But the Death Eaters…what happened to them?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is dead, and so are the rest of them. I had no choice but to kill them. Voldemort never showed up, so he is unfortunately still around, gathering more followers out there somewhere," Dumbledore said. "But, I think you need your rest, I think we'll be able to let you out of here this afternoon if you'll take a nap, all right, Harry?" And with that, Dumbledore left his bedside.  
  
Only after Dumbledore had left, only after he was sure nobody else was around, was when Harry allowed his tears to fall.  
  
He wasn't sure how, or why, but he was able to fall asleep fast, and that afternoon, he was out of the hospital wing. But he wasn't about to leave yet. He went over by Ginny's bed, and looked at her. After a few seconds, Ginny's eyes flickered open, and she looked up and smiled at Harry.  
  
It took all the strength Harry had to keep himself from crying. "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry, I wasn't there in time…I just…" he started.  
  
"Shh, it's OK Harry. I understand. And I still love you. Nothing will ever change that. Never," Ginny said.  
  
And with those final words, Harry wrapped his arms around her, and Ginny Weasley died in Harry's arms, with that beautiful smile on her face.  
  
Harry felt more helpless than he'd ever felt in his life. He wanted to say "I love you too" to Ginny, but she wouldn't be there to hear. He'd wished he could've saved her before the Death Eaters had gotten to her. He wished so many things at once, and when he remembered that none of those things were possible now, he wanted to die too. Silent tears fell down his cheeks and into Ginny's beautiful red hair. The burning guilt remained in his heart and made everything bitter and ugly. I hate you, Harry Potter, he told himself over and over again. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. The words rang throughout his mind over and over again. He kissed Ginny's cold forehead and left the hospital wing in silence.  
  
~  
  
The next week, at the Halloween Ball, he danced with Hermione. He felt really guilty about it, and he was sure he wasn't very fun to talk to, from Hermione's point of view. But Hermione understood what was going through Harry's heart and mind.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, for wrecking this Ball for you," Harry apologized.  
  
"It's all right. I understand how you feel," Hermione told him.  
  
Harry wasn't sure anyone would ever understand how he felt, but he didn't try to argue with Hermione. The burning rage surged through his heart and the bitterness remained in his very soul.  
  
At the end of the Ball, Hermione still tried to convince Harry she had a great time. "I love you, Harry."  
  
Harry still loved Hermione too, he'd just forgotten to tell her somehow.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I know. And I love you too."  
  
~~THE END~~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry 'bout the sad ending. I'll try to make some of my next fan fics much happier, I promise! So, anymore reviews? 


End file.
